


Homecoming

by Aviator39



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Gen, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Hydra, Repressed Memories, Russian, SHIELD HQ, THIS IS A PROLOGUE, The Red Room, Violence, to my story Winter's Embrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: :: Just a little peek into a later part of my story Winter's Embrace. Also serves as a prologue to said story.::





	

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright (c) 2017 by Aviator39 under the Copyright Act of 1978 which states that works written under a pseudonym are protected for 95 years after publication or 120 years from creation, whichever is shorter. 
> 
> Stealing and/or plagiarize any aspect of this story is a crime!
> 
> You have been warned. You will be reported if you violate this Copyright.

_I KILLED SOMEONE YOU SEE. I KILLED THE GIRL WHO USED TO BE ME._

* * *

**LOCATION: SHIELD HQ – THE TRISKELION**

**ROOSEVELT ISLAND**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**DATE: MAY 2014**

**SUBJECT: NATALIA ALIANOVNA ROMANOVA**

**OBJECTIVE: SUBDUE AND ACQUIRE**

“You should have come in when I gave you the chance.” Taylor stated, voice thick with her acquired Russian accent.

The index finger of her right hand hovered over the trigger of the pistol it held.

Taylor cocked her head to the right. “Poor little girl,” she chuckled darkly. “All alone with no one to save you.”

At the end of the hall, Natasha swallowed convulsively.

This was not the girl she loved. The girl she would always love.

The girl in front of her was a killer. An assassin with no remorse whatsoever.

“This would be much easier if you simply surrendered.” Taylor stated, tone bored as she took several steps forward. Her feet were silent on the brushed metal floor.

A gunshot echoed in the silence of the hallway as Taylor shot down an agent attempting to sneak up behind her. “Vy ne dumayete. (Don’t you think.)” She sighed.

It scared Natasha. It scared her how much the assassin in front of her resembled Taylor.

Her face was unchanged, but her emerald eyes were cold and dead.

The Red Room had ripped out the beautiful soul of the girl she loved. They’d burnt out the light in her eyes and stuffed a killing machine in its place.

“It would be,” Natasha started, taking a couple steps forward. “But I’ve never really been one for giving up.” She drew her own pistol.

“Who am I to you?” She asked, keeping her index finger parallel with the barrel of her gun. “Surely, your superiors have more important things to worry about than one SHIELD agent.”

Taylor smirked. “Vy moya missiya, Natal’ya Romanova. (You are my mission, Natalia Romanova.)” She stated flatly. “A mission cannot go unfinished.”

A smirk.

She was rewarded with a smirk that would’ve sent most people sprinting in the opposite direction, tail tucked between their legs.

But she wasn’t like most people.

She was a killer.

Stone cold.

Emotionless.

An assassin.

And she was damn good at her job.

“Do you really think this is the best way to go about things?” Natasha was trying to talk her down – a frankly desperate attempt.

Taylor pressed her full lips together, pursing them slightly. “You and I both know there is only one way this is going to end.”

“Better me than everyone else.” Natasha shrugged, stepping closer – testing the boundaries.

Taylor fired another round, the crack echoing around the hallway. It entered the head of the sniper trying to get into position. His brains splattered the wall behind him.

“Tell your Director to stand down.” She ordered. “Unless he wishes to drape more coffins with flags.” Taylor hissed. “Frankly, I don’t care either way.”

Natasha nodded seriously, holding one finger to the comms in her ear and murmuring a few sentences. “Why the Triskelion?” She asked after a moment. “You know we’re never going to let you leave here.” Stalling. She was truly desperate now.

Taylor shrugged. “It is a not a matter of ‘let.’” She replied, playing along with Natasha’s game. “I would have gone wherever you were. You are my mission, Natalia.”

“My name is _Natasha_.”

“Whatever you say.” Taylor rolled her head on her shoulders. “You bore me.”

Pursed lips firmed and taught muscles tightened even further as she fired two more rounds blindly to her left – hitting her intended targets, but not with kill shots. She would be punished for that later.

She shook her head. What was going on? Finish the mission.

Kill her!

She was right there. Inches away and Taylor had a gun. A primed barrel and a ready trigger finger. She was also younger. Faster. A newer model.

It would be so easy to adjust her aim and take out the other woman.

“Well,” Natasha prompted and readied herself. “Come at me then.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Taylor fired and Natasha ducked just in time. She charged Natasha, swiping the SHIELD agent’s legs out from under her before delivering a series of rapid kicks to her back and torso.

The woman grunted, throwing Taylor off before straightening up and delivering a sharp kick to the girl’s ribs. Taylor didn’t even so much as flinch. She no longer felt pain as subtle as that.

“Suka! (Bitch!)” Taylor growled, spinning around and slamming the heel of her boot into Natasha's chin..

When Natasha fell back, she caught herself, rolling as deft fingers slipped into a concealed pouch on her right hip. She struck out at Taylor, two sharp and paper thin razor blades stuck out between her fingers.

Taylor hissed as they sliced across her left cheek, retaliating with a sharp jab of her fingers to the woman’s solar plexus.

She smirked and drew her own blade, slicing up to open a long gash in Natasha’s upper arm, allowing warm blood to spill to the ground.

“You’ve become sloppy.” Taylor sneered. “SHIELD has made you soft.” She spat and danced back a couple steps, boots maintaining traction on the blood-slick floor.

Natasha hissed and kicked Taylor in the stomach, knocking the air out of her momentarily. “Is that all you’ve got?” She was angry now.

Natasha knew the Red Room was capable of some truly horrible things, but seeing the killer in front of her that had once been a vibrant, loving and compassionate girl made her sick to her stomach.

“Who are you? What is your place in the world?” She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Taylor say it anyway.

“I am no one.” Taylor responded flatly, not even sounding slightly out of breath. “I have no place in the world.” Her voice was monotone, completely void of emotion. “We strive to bring back the glory of Soviet supremacy.”

“The Soviet Union fell a long time ago.” Natasha replied matter-of-factly, holding her pistol loosely at her side.

Taylor cocked her head to the side, strawberry blonde ponytail flopping over one shoulder. “Did it?” She countered, fingers flexing around the knife in her right hand. “Sovetskiy Soyuz nikogda ne ukhodil. (The Soviet Union has never been gone.)” A dark chuckle slipped past her full lips and Taylor gave the woman a razor sharp smile. “The might of the Soviet Union will never fall. Not even to your precious Avengers.”

Natasha cursed under her breath, holstering her pistol before taking a swing at Taylor.

“Again...sloppy.” Taylor spat, slamming her fist into the woman’s face. She spun, levering herself up and wrapping her legs around Natasha’s torso, using her momentum to slam her to the ground. “You are a disgrace to your creators!”  She shouted and delivered several brutal kicks to Natasha’s stomach.

“Shut up!” Natasha yelled, yanking Taylor down next to her by the girl’s ankles.

Taylor landed with a thud, recovering quickly and kicking out with one booted foot, striking Natasha in the chin.

“Predatel’! (Traitor!)” Taylor shouted and pounced, straddling Natasha’s hips and pinning her down. “Pathetic. Worthless. Weak.” She spat as Natasha forced her pistol between them.

“Don’t make me do this, Taylor.” Natasha begged. “Please...don't make me.”

Taylor could feel the cool metal of the gun between them, the barrel pressing into her sternum as she wrapped her hands around Natasha’s throat and squeezed.

“Choose your last words wisely.” She hissed lowly and squeezed harder. Natasha gagged, choking and gasping for air.

Her finger hovered over the trigger as Natasha realized she couldn’t do it. She was incapable of shooting the woman she loved. “I...love...you.” Natasha choked out and turned the gun on herself, pressing the barrel to the center of her forehead.

Taylor froze, hands stilling as her pulse pounded in her ears. “It’s okay.” Natasha whispered, feeling her pulse flutter against the pads of Taylor’s fingers. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Taylor shook her head fiercely and clenched her eyes shut as she was assaulted by a flood of memories. Natasha, the woman beneath her – hugging her, kissing her, holding her in bed...loving her.

Just as quickly as the memories had surfaced they were shoved back down and locked back where they belonged alongside the other memories of her meaningless life before the Red Room.

Her eyes snapped open, emerald green eyes cold and dead as they bored into Natasha’s blue ones. “Did you really think that would work?” Taylor asked, scoffing at Natasha’s heartbroken face. “You truly are pathetic.” She yanked the pistol from Natasha’s hands, slamming the butt into her skull, knocking her out cold.

Taylor stood, gesturing to Sergei and Valentina who’d appeared that the other end of the hallway sometime during the fight. Each held a glock in their hand, uniforms splattered with drying blood.

“The Red Room has missed you, Natalia.” Taylor purred, trailing a hand down the other red head's cheek before hefting the unconscious woman into her arms. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :) Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
